winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1 (Winx Club)
Previous season: None - First *Next season: Season 2 Synopsis An ordinary girl from Planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia until she meets Stella, a Princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Going to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. In Alfea, Bloom forms Winx Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates - Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later, they encounter and befriend the Specialists - Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Sky, who will also become their love interests. The Winx Club members also encounter a trio of witches from Cloud Tower - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, who are known as Trix. Trix are in search of the power of the Dragon's Flame and their ruthless pursuit lead to many encounters and battles with Winx Club. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her planet, parents, and powers.-(Winx Club Online) Episode List Note: The titles not in parentheses are the translations of the titles in the original (Italian) version. The ones in are the English titles. #'A Fairy in Gardenia (An Unexpected Event) #[[Winx Club - Episode 002|'Welcome to Magix! (More Than High School)']]' ' #'The Ring of Stella ('''[[Winx Club - Episode 003|Alfea College for Fairies)]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 004|'Marshlands of Melmamora'(]]The Black-Mud Swamp)' ' #'[[Winx Club - Episode 005|'Appointment in the Dark' (Date With Disaster)]]' ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 006|'Mission at Cloudtower (Mission at Cloudtower)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 007|'Friends in Need (What Are Friends For?)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 008|'A Friendship Sundered (The Festival of the Rose)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 009|'Betrayed (The Betrayal of Riven)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 010|'Bloom Tested (The Flame of the Dragon)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 011|'The Monster and the Willow (The Realm of Nymphs)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 012|'Miss Magix (Miss Magix)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 013|'A Great Secret Revealed (The Daughter of Fire)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 014|'Bloom's Dark Secret (The Secret of Bloom)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 015|'Honor Above All (Voices from the Past)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 016|'Cold Spell (The Enemy in the Shadows)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 017|'Secrets Within Secrets (The Secret of Brandon)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 018|'The Font of Dragon Fire (Goodbye Magix!)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 019|'The Fall of Magix (Attack on Alfea)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 020|'Mission to Domino (The Disappearance of Bloom)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 021|'The Crown of Dreams (Trap of Ice)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 022|'Storming Cloudtower (The Return of Riven)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 023|'Power Play (Escaping from Cloud Tower)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 024|'The Witches' Siege (The Mystery of the Lake)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 025|'The Ultimate Challenge (The Sleep of Magix)]] ' #[[Winx Club - Episode 026|'The Witches' Downfall (Final Battle)]] ' Special One-Hour Episodes This is the list of the One-Hour Special Episodes co-produced by Rainbow S.r.l and Nickelodeon after Nickelodeon acquired the airing rights for Winx Club. The first 3 episodes resume Season 1. *'Winx Club: One Hour Special' *'Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix' *'Winx Club: The Battle for Magix' 'Trailers' 'thumb|300px|right' ' ''' Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub